criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Lieve'tel Toluse
| Type = Player Character | Actor = Liam O'Brien | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Lieve'tel | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = false | Name = Lieve'tel | AKA ="Le'Veon Bell" (by Grog) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Elf | Class = Cleric (Grave Domain) | Age = 350 | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Alive (Resurrected) | DeathReason = Bled out on a tower in Pandemonium | DeathEp = | Place = Vasselheim Syngorn | Family = | Connections = | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 18 | HP = 111 | AC = 16 | DC = 18 | Str = 8 | Dex = 12 | Con = 12 | Int = 14 | Wis = 19 | Cha = 14 | FanArt = }} is an elf cleric of the Raven Queen and one of the three high wardens of the Duskmeadow. She is played by Liam O'Brien. Description Appearance ]] Lieve'tel is an elf with very dark brown hair. She wears the veiled cloaks worn by the Followers of the Raven Queen in Vasselheim. Personality Biography Background Lieve'tel volunteered to accompany Vox Machina in their search for Grog's soul when they came looking for aid in Vasselheim, hoping to repay the debt that the Raven Queen owed them for their efforts against Vecna. Though initially treated with disdain by Keyleth for believing she was being condescending and reminding her of Vax'ildan, Lieve'tel proved her usefulness as they ventured through the plane of Pandemonium. Lieve'tel suggested to Bertrand Bell that "adventure can only end in romance"[1] between them. She was briefly killed in the fight against the Empyrean. Lieve'tel's body was carried into Scanlan's mansion, and she was resurrected by Pike. However, this required that Pike and Keyleth search for any missing pieces of her body, and for Vex to sacrifice her wedding ring for the diamond component of the spell. She spent that night teaching Bertrand "the wisdom of the ages". She continued on with Vox Machina through Pandemonium, and called upon the Raven Queen to aid them. Though the others retrieved their stolen belongings, the bone of Purvan she carried was left behind. Upon returning to Whitestone, she asked if she could remain with Vox Machina for a time before returning to Vasselheim. She then communed with the Raven Queen, asking if Vox Machina would be safe for now, and if Vex and Keyleth would be happy. She then ran after Bertrand, but not before Percy invited her to dinner with the rest of the party later that day. Her statue was included with those of Vox Machina made by Shanak in Whitestone. Relationships Vex'ahlia Lieve'tel reminds Vex of her brother, in both looks and some mannerisms. She sparked an emotional reaction in Vex by petting and praising Trinket in a much similar manner to Vax. Lieve'tel takes a particular interest in caring for Vex, in part to honor Vax. She casts death ward on Vex twice, and asks that Vex stay close to her in Pandemonium. Lieve'tel shares with Vex that she is also from Syngorn, and that she spotted Vex and Vax at the Raven Queen's temple once in Vasselheim. Vex seems somewhat pained by her presence, but respects Lieve'tel enough to sacrifice her wedding ring to resurrect her. Vex is also encouraging of Lieve'tel staying in Whitestone after their adventure. Keyleth Lieve'tel's presence reminds Keyleth of Vax, much like it does for Vex. However, Keyleth shows much more anger and resentment toward Lieve'tel due to this painful reminder. Keyleth initially tried to find someone else to replace Lieve'tel in their group, but found no other volunteers. When Lieve'tel tries to offer Keyleth comfort, Keyleth bitterly tells her not to talk about how painful loss is again. Despite Keyleth's resentment towards Lieve'tel and the Raven Queen, she does assist Pike in assembling the lost pieces of Lieve'tel's corpse. Bertrand Bell Lieve'tel showed little interest in Bertrand before teasingly flirting with him, and saying that she needed the entertainment. Upon being resurrected, she dragged Bertrand by the beard to her room for the night. After Bertrand left the party in Whitestone, she expressed some interest in tracking him down, though it's not known if this went anywhere afterwards. Character Information Abilities Feats * Skilled Liam posted most of Lieve'tel's character sheet on Twitter. * War Caster Cleric Abilities * Channel Divinity (3 uses per short rest) ** Turn Undead *** Destroy Undead (CR 4) * Divine Domain (Grave Domain) ** Channel Divinity: Path to the Grave ** Circle of Mortality ** Domain Spells ** Eyes of the Grave ** Keeper of Souls ** Potent Spellcasting ** Sentinel at Death's Door * Divine Intervention * Ritual Casting * Spellcasting (Wisdom-based ability) Domain Spells 1st-level * Bane * False Life 2nd-level * Gentle Repose * Ray of Enfeeblement 3rd-level * Revivify * Vampiric Touch 4th-level * Blight * Death Ward 5th-level * Antilife Shell * Raise Dead Cleric Spells In addition to her domain spells and Spare the Dying, Lieve'tel has access to five cleric cantrips and all cleric spells. As an 18th-level cleric, she can prepare up to 22 of these spells per day. Cantrips * Guidance * Spare the Dying * Toll the Dead 1st-level * Healing Word 2nd-level 3rd-level * Beacon of Hope 4th-level 5th-level * Holy Weapon * Scrying 6th-level * Find the Path 7th-level * Plane Shift * Temple of the Gods 8th-level * Holy Aura 9th-level * Mass Heal Notable Items * +1 Breastplate * Necklace of Prayer Beads * Reliquary worth 1,000 gp, containing a finger bone of Purvan Suul (left behind in a chest in Bob's citadel on Pandemonium) * Robe of Stars * Rod of Alertness (left behind in Bob's citadel on Pandemonium) Quotations Trivia * As noted by the players, Lieve'tel has several traits in common with Vax. This was likely a deliberate choice by Liam O'Brien, designed to upset Vex and Keyleth. * Lieve'tel may be considered the third player character to replace one who had been killed or temporarily retired, following Taryon Darrington and Caduceus Clay. *Lieve'tel is the fourth character to be of a different gender than their player. The others being Shale, Nott, and Calianna. *Grog's name for Lieve'tel ("Le'Veon Bell") is the name of the running back for the New York Jets team in American football. References Art: Category:Followers of the Raven Queen Category:Clerics Category:Allies